Duet ztroskotanců
by Roedeer
Summary: New York, Manhattan, karaoke klub Suite, Kurt Hummel, který doufá v lepší zítřky a ne-cizinec, co ho nenechá na holičkách.


**Duet ztroskotanců**

Všichni věděli, že se to blíží už v okamžiku, kdy Kurt Hummel vstoupil onoho čtvrtečního večera do dveří. Stálí zákazníci se ohlédli přes rameno a když spatřili známou tvář, mohli se zase v poklidu vrátit k tomu, co je zaměstnávalo předtím. Usrkávání skleničky na rozjezd. Popíjení kávy. Nebo hovoření ve dvojici, protože v šest si v Suite dávali rande manhattanští milenci na cestě domů z práce.

Kurt Hummel – jak už bylo zvykem – zase přišel sám. A každý věděl, že ani nebude na nikoho čekat. Prostě si sedne k baru (jako vždycky), objedná si nějaké sladké, slečinkovské pití (jako vždycky), a až se dostane trochu do nálady, postaví se ke karaoke a začne oslovovat hosty a doufat, že najde někoho na duet – jako vždycky. Hummel pokaždé nějak zapomněl, že hosté sem nechodili kvůli zpěvu. Byl to sice karaoke bar, ale ruku na srdce, karaoke se rozeznívalo jen o útercích a sobotách, kdy měl pravidelná vystoupení Joanne, baculatý transvestita s úctyhodnou sbírkou paruk, a o večerech, kdy do baru přicházel Kurt.

Jeho samotného zpívat nechávali, protože věděli o jeho koníčku, ale nikdo se nehodlal ztrapnit jako falešný vokální doprovod.

Kurt byl tomu podniku i přes jistou nevraživost místních stále věrný. Suite – jeho oblíbený bar na Amsterdam Avenue téměř v srdci Manhattanu, dokonce jen pár bloků od severního rohu Central Parku. Hvězdné umístění, stálí hosté, příznivé ceny, špička od šesti do desíti, barové stoličky plné sympatických mužů a navíc... karaoke a malé jeviště v průčelí klubu. Kurt se cítil jako v nebi.

Když do Suite zamířil poprvé, namlouval si, že jde jen zarelaxovat do zeleně parku a když už má bar po ruce, obhlédne aspoň místa v sousedství. Ale tak to samozřejmě vůbec nebylo. Kroky ho vedly neomylně přímo do dveří, protože den předtím si konečně dovedl přiznat fakt, který se jeho životem táhl už několik otravně dlouhých měsíců – že potřebuje chlapa. Ještě ze začátku žití v New Yorku si myslel, že má na víc než bezcílné flirtování a seznamování se po barech, ale později zjistil, že to tak není.

Tahle věc se nijak neutajila. V Suite už to věděli všichni: od Kurtova oblíbeného barmana Jeromeho, který v prvních týdnech býval jeho platonickou láskou, až po černošský pár, který Suite navštěvoval dvakrát, třikrát do měsíce. Kromě Kurta Hummela se tam proslavilo ještě jedno jméno: Blaine Anderson. Každý ho znal jako temperamentního kudrnatého krasavce, který po rozchodu zanechal Kurta zcela zdevastovaného, rozstříleného skrz na skrz jako řešeto pár jedovatě vybranými obviněními a výčitkami. Kurtův kontakt s muži se od té chvíle omezil na pár slovíček s hispánským sousedem a na přísedící v karaoke baru. Musel to být pěkný bastard, ten Blaine, ale podle Kurtova vyprávění vypadal jako řecký polobůh a takovým se odpustí leccos.

"Přinesu ti presso?" zeptal se Jerome, když se Kurt posadil za bar, nohu přes nohu, uhnaný, trochu zpocený a rozhodně nemající chuť na horkou kávu, takže musel svou tradiční objednávku odmítnout.

"Tequilu."

"Hou, Kurte, je teprve–" podíval se na hodinky, "čtvrt na sedm. Vážně chceš začít tvrdým? Co tak radši, hmm, Cosmopolitan?"

"Haha. Mám den blbec a potřebuju to ze sebe nějak setřást."

Barman zvednul ruce na znamení smíru a udělal přesně to, co po něm Kurt žádal.

Kopnul do sebe tequilu na jeden zátah a cítil, jak se mu vzadu na krku zježily chloupky. Horkost alkoholu mu okamžitě stoupla do tváře – líce a krk mu hořely, zčervenal jako dozrávající višeň, světla nad barem trochu hřála a ještě tomu napomáhala.

• • •

Čas od času se rozhodl opít, zrovna jako dnes, a protože po šíleném sledu událostí dne už nemohlo být hůř, visel ve vzduchu určitý příslib naděje. Kurt se zamyslel: zazpívá si, oťuká neznámé tváře v klubu a možná mezi nimi najde nového muže, který se mu zalíbí a nebude to jen jednostranné.

Pro stálé hosty už to nebylo ani legrační. Spíš tragické. Tak se to o něm také říkalo – že je tragéd. To slovo teď bylo moderní a nasáknul jím jazyk po polovině New Yorku. Každý věděl, že Kurt potřebuje chlapa, že vlastně ani neumí být sám, ale že mu to pořád nějak nevychází. Nejspíš proto, že Kurt se prostě až moc snažil někoho ulovit – jen aby konečně nebyl singl, na kvalitách už mu pomalu přestávalo záležet.

A tak se tedy rozhodl opít – ale jen tak středně, aby to bylo ještě roztomilé a ne nechutné. To se mu pak rozvázal jazyk a seznamování šlo skoro samo. K jeho zklamání od něj většina oslovených mužů utekla ještě téhož večera – načali lahvinku, načali konverzaci, postupně ji prohlubovali, ruce a boky na baru se milimetr po milimetru přibližovaly, a pak vždycky přišel osudový zlom, který kouzlo celého flirtu zabil.

Kurt ani nevěděl, jak se to stávalo – prostě se mu najednou krkem začala šplhat tři slova, zakopla o kořen jazyka a pak nekontrolovaně vypadla ven: _můj bývalý Blaine_. A jak stavidlo utrhlo, vyvalily se hektolitry. Jen jednou nebo dvakrát to potenciálního milence neodradilo, tenkrát to dotáhli až do kabinky záchodků, kde se začali horoucně a mokře líbat, Kurtovi se z toho podlamovala kolena, ale později, když ho muž jednou rukou začal tlačit na kolena a druhou zápasil se svým poklopcem, si se zděšením uvědomil, že nemůže kouřit cizího a neumytého chlapa, navíc téměř na veřejnosti, a bez omluvy utekl.

Vypadalo to, že Kurtův problém měl zůstat navždy zacyklený. Potřeboval intimní dotek, ale nepěstoval známosti na jednu noc – jenže víc jak dvě rande s ním nikdo nevydržel. Takže hosté z baru měli asi nakonec pravdu. Jednoduše tragéd.

A navíc zpívající.

Bylo krátce po deváté, když poprvé vystoupil na malé pódium, jako hvězda se chopil mikrofonu, řekl svou známou formulku "Kdo z vás si se mnou dnes zazpívá?" a dočkal se první reakce. Kdosi zabučel. A pak: "Už to konečně vzdej, Hummele!" Několik hlasů se k němu souhlasně přidalo. Tohle vážně zabolelo. Nechápal, proč mu jednoho jediného večera nemůžou udělat radost, a cítil se zrazený – šikanovaný v dospělosti a k tomu mezi svými.

"Slez dolů a přestaň už nás s tím otravovat!"

Udělal by to, jenže byl zděšením zkaměnělý na místě jako Lotova žena při útěku ze Sodomy.

Netrvalo to ani několik vteřin a potížistovi sklaplo. Toho večera se ozval jeden muž – pěkný a urostlý, ale ne místní, to na něm bylo vidět na první pohled –, že si s Kurtem zazpívá. Bar na okamžik celý ztichl, protože cizinec se zvedal ze svého místa v přítmí rohu, kde si ho předtím nikdo nevšímal, a hlavně ti, co Kurta už nějakou dobu znali, téměř nedýchali očekáváním. Kurt žmoulal mikrofon nervózněji než předtím. Zpotily se mu ruce, rozklepala kolena, nebyl si jistý, jestli konečně přichází vysněná chvíle nebo si z něj někdo vystřelil.

Blížil se k němu host v laciné košili, měl širokou čelist a krk a taky trochu narostlé břicho, ale vypadal dobře a Kurt si vzpomněl, že mu je povědomý. Znal ho, znal, znal, ale chvíli mu trvalo, než si tvář přiřadil ke konkrétnímu jménu, tequily tomu nepomáhaly. A potom: Karofsky ze střední!

Barman mu po cestě podal mikrofon, Karofsky se vyhoupl na pódium ke Kurtovi, obdařil všechny přítomné zářivým úsměvem a prostorem se najednou rozlehl unylý potlesk.

"Tak," polkl Kurt, "ty chceš zpívat? Co chceš zpívat?" Chvíli mu trvalo, než se odhodlal pohlédnout mu do tváře.

Karofsky ho šťouchl do ramene, spiklenecky mrkl a ještě než mikrofon přiložil k ústům řekl polohlasně: "Neboj, Hummele, neudělám ti ostudu. Umím zpívat."

Kurt přisvědčil očima – _beru na vědomí_ – a kývl na Jeromeho, který ve všední dny karaoke obsluhoval.

"Co vám mám pustit?"

"Co chceš pustit?" opakoval Kurt jako v transu.

"Umm," zamyslel se Karofsky, "mám rád Sinatru. Určitě tam máte Something Stupid."

Kurt tiše zalapal po dechu: pořád nemohl uvěřit, že je součástí scény, ve které se během minuty stal z místního odpadlíka hvězdou, protože jeho bývalý trýznitel všem v baru ukázal, že se přeci jen najde osoba, která ho nenechá na holičkách. Než se dokázal vzpamatovat, rozezněla se muzika.

Takhle nervózní byl naposledy v sedmnácti, když na soutěži před plným sálem vystupoval se svým prvním sólem. Zapíchl pohled do obrazovky s textem odhodlaný neuhnout, z reproduktorů se ozval zvuk několika prvních tónů španělky a Kurt věřil, že hudba i jejich zpěv bude otevřeným vchodem slyšet z baru až na ulici, ale neměl čas se tím sáhodlouze zaobírat, protože píseň mu dávala jen několik málo vteřin na to, aby se nadechl a pak už: _"I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me, and if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance..._"

Zpívali unisono, David se pohupoval v bocích, jako by byl v nějaké televizní estrádě a předváděl zlatý hřeb večera. Skrýval se v něm netušený talent – Kurta by nikdy nenapadlo, že zpívá tak, tak... zpěvně. Měl velice hluboký hlas, ale ne chraplák, a Kurt si ihned vybavil přirovnání k sametu – tak se to přece říkalo, sametový hlas, no ne? Karofsky tedy přestal na fotbalových trénincích srážet lidi do rozbahněného hřiště a dal se na zpěv. Vlastně už bylo načase. Ani v nejmenším nepřipomínal frajírka ze střední, byl z něj dospělý chlap s Rolexkami na zápěstí a určitě i vlastním autem. Na pódiu se mu očividně zalíbilo, protože ač před publikem, choval se tak přirozeně, jako by se mikrofonem v ruce a se Sinatrou na rtech už narodil.

"_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two, and then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like... I love you."_

Kurt si pomyslel, jakým zvláštním způsobem se mu nakonec všechna přání vyplnila –dostal šanci zazpívat si a potkal v baru novou tvář.

Muzika je nesmiřitelně poháněla dál: _"I practice every day to find some clever lines to say, to make the meaning come through, but then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you..._"

Dozpívali utichající "_I love you, I love you, I love you..._", několik lidí k nim natočilo tvář a zatleskalo jim. Barman jako první. David sestoupil z pódia a naznačil Kurtovi, který ještě pořád stál bez pohnutí, aby ho následoval. Když konečně vykročil, vyšší muž už seděl u baru, objednával pití a poplácával prázdnou stoličku vedle sebe.

"Kde ses tu vzal?" vyhrkl Kurt lačně. "Ty žiješ v New Yorku? Ale sem nechodíš pravidelně, že ne, protože to bych si tě určitě všiml. Neviděli jsme se pět nebo šest let," chrlil ze sebe jako kulometnou palbu. David ho posunkem umlčel a přisunul k němu panáka alkoholu, jako by udělal tah šachou.

"Myslím, že dnes už jsem měl až moc."

"No tak, tohle je pitíčko jak pro princezny," vytasil Karofsky starou přezdívku ze střední školy, kterou na něj pokřikoval na chodbách a jíž si zanedlouho pro Kurta přisvojil i Puckerman. "Hennessy Very Special."

"Ty máš jen pivo."

"Jo, já na to tvrdý moc nejsem. Ale ty to teď potřebuješ, celou dobu jsi vypadal jak na zhroucení. Proč byli tak nepřátelští?" dodal netrpělivě a všiml si, že barman je už nějakou dobu po očku pozoruje.

Kurt zkusmo usrkl, na kuráž, chuť se mu rozlila po špičce jazyka – koňak, dobrý a palčivý, přesto trochu nasládlý vůní vanilky. Karofsky ho otipoval správně. "Neudělal jsem si tu moc dobré jméno," odpověděl pak.

"Tak proč sem chodíš?" zajímal se David.

Kurt se sice ptal první, ale když už Karofsky naléhal a platil... "Protože Blaine tenhle bar nenávidí. V žádném případě se s ním nechci potkat."

"Ten Blaine, se kterým jsi chodil tenkrát na střední?"

"Jo." A také ten, který se společně s ním do New Yorku nastěhoval, který se s ním později rozešel a který způsobil katastrofu jménem "Hummelův neexistující milostný a sexuální život". S tím se Kurt nechtěl svěřovat, ale znal se a věděl, že to přijde, pokud mu David koupí další koňak.

"Rozešli jste se?" dovtípil se jeho společník.

"Jo."

Davidův obličej, který měl na sobě permanentně přilepený nadlehčený úsměv, jako by trochu roztál. Kurt si najednou uvědomil, jak moc se změnilo – oba dva dospěli v rozumné, komunikace schopné jedince a Karofsky navíc ve velkého sympaťáka. Příkoří ze školy bylo náhle naprosto nepodstatné, protože se vázalo k úplně jiným lidem.

"Chceš o tom mluvit?"

"Ani ne," zamumlal Kurt a objal skleničku koňaku tak naléhavě, jako by do ruky chytal Blaineovy prsty. "Chci si prostě někoho najít," vzlykl najednou a David strnul. Tak přeci jen v něčem zůstal Kurt Hummel stejný. Pro pláč nikdy nechodil daleko. "Ab-abych na něj konečně mohl přestat myslet a taky na jeho nového p-přítele, za kterého mě vyměnil, přestat myslet na to, že on ho teď má a já ne, a v čem všem je lepší než já. Proto sem chodím, skoro den co den. Chci si někoho najít."

Kurtův pláč byl děsivý, Karofskyho by nikdy nenapadlo, že propukne na veřejnosti, beze studu a bez zábran; kdykoliv měl co dočinění s emocemi, připadal si jako ztracené dítě. Na chvíli mu položil ruku na rameno, aniž by věděl, zda smí.

Kurt pokračoval: "Jsem sám skoro dva roky, nechápu to. Přece – přece nejsem až tak špatný, přicházejí sem mnohem ošklivější chlapi, než jsem já, nejdřív jsou sami, a p-pak uteče týden, měsíc a najednou už sami nepřicházejí, vedou si za ruku přítele, zato j-já tu pořád sedím a jsem _pořád_ sám. Přitom nejsem tak špatná partie, jsem docela vtipný, mám práci, vlastní byt a jsem i dobrý v posteli, dělám všechno..."

Z potřeby zasáhnout David málem zpanikařil. Vrhl se po Kurtovi a přitiskl si jeho tvář na prsa, aby ho umlčel, a přitom šeptal: "Psst, zadrž, no tak, no tak, už nic neříkej." Zatímco se Kurt pomalu upokojoval, Dave se rozhlížel kolem – několik hlav je se zájmem pozorovalo, v prostoru se vlnil cigaretový opar, jeden muž u okna na něj dokonce mrknul a on to taktně přešel. Přemýšlel, jestli i někdo jiný slyšel Kurtův srdceryvný monolog. Cítil, jak se mu mokrá skvrna na košili studeně lepí na hrudník.

"Já jsem na tom možná ještě hůř. Jsem si jistý, že kdybych ti řekl, jak teď žiju, dobře by ses pobavil."

To Kurta zaujalo. Posadil se a otřel si tváře – zklidnil se snad ještě rychleji, než propukl v pláč – a začal se dožadovat podrobností. Vždyť to také byl on, kdo se ptal první. "A jak teď žiješ?"

"Důvod, proč jsem tady," začal Dave a ujistil se, že Kurt pozorně poslouchá, "je, že jsem chtěl okouknout chlapy, což se mi doma v Limě nepovede. Asi neuhodneš proč," a Kurt zavrtěl hlavou, takže jeho nový společník pokračoval k nejnáročnější části. "Jsem ženatý."

Kurt slyšitelně zalapal po dechu a začal pátrat po prstýnku.

"Sundal jsem si ho už když jsem byl v letadle," vysvětlil David. "Jsem tady pár dní a věř mi, že do gay baru bych nešel s obtiskem na prsteníčku."

"Copak jsi zešílel?" zmohl se Kurt na svá první slova. "Proč ses proboha ženil? Proč jsi... chceš říct, že o tobě nikdo neví, že jsi gay?"

"Asi jenom ty, Santana a dalších dvacet lidí v tomhle baru. Ale v Limě nikdo."

Vzpomněl si na střední školu, na ples ve třetím ročníku, kdy byl předurčený pro tanec s Kurtem a zbaběle prchl a od té doby... nic. Přišly prázdniny, poslední rok, maturita, s Kurtem se tváří v tvář setkával jen po málu a kromě zamumlaných "Ahoj" už spolu nikdy nepromluvili. Ne, že by si David nepřál pomocnou ruku – stačilo, aby ji Kurt takhle malinko natáhl a David by ze svého úkrytu vyskočil jako divoké zvíře z cirkusové klece – ale to se nikdy nestalo. Kurt měl báječného kluka a poslední, na co myslel, byl nějaký Karofsky.

Po maturitě si Davidův život dělal, co chtěl, jako by mu chyběl strojvůdce. Potkal Annie, skvělou kamarádku, rodičům se zalíbila, až moc zalíbila, a tak se jednoho probudil a byla svatba. Oblékli ho do perfektně střiženého obleku, postavili před oltář, budoucí tchán mu přivedl nevěstu – byla v tu chvíli tak nádherná, že se do ní David na okamžik opravdově a hluboce zamiloval a napadlo ho, že možná život v manželství nebude až tak špatný.

Bylo mu s ní dobře – takhle to také popsal Kurtovi. Jejich soužití bylo jako věrné, pevné přátelství, Annie byla soucitná a energická a i když ráda zůstávala doma, nestala se z ní žádná puťka. Na milování nikdy moc nebyla, díky bohu, protože Davidovy problémy v posteli by ji mohly přivést na stopu. Občas si manželskou povinnost mazlivě odbyli, aby se neřeklo. Jednou se jim to povedlo obzvlášť znamenitě, protože...

"Ty budeš mít dítě? Davide!" Kurt bojoval s potřebou zakřičet to z plných plic. Vnitřní nadšení z nenadálého nalezení spřízněné duše v bývalém spolužákovi vystřídal šok. Karofsky byl stále nevyoutovaný, dokonce ženatý a právě teď popíjející v teplém baru. Další úžasná partie, pomyslel si.

"To máme oba ale divnej život, co?" uchechtl se David a lokl si svého zteplalého piva. Vypadal nešťastně a přitom se neubránil letmému úsměvu, když o nenarozeném dítěti mluvil. Manžel a táta a muž, který zatraceně dobře zpíval, vybral perfektní písničku a chtěl jeden večer jen pro sebe a svou slabůstku. Kurtovi se ho najednou tak prudce zželelo, že se naklonil a pohladil ho po čelisti zdrsnělé kraťoučkými vousy. Chtěl mu nabídnout útěchu, protože David měl pravdu – oba měli divnej a pěkně blbej život.

"Dopij to," řekl mu, "a půjdeme ke mně."

David viditelně ztuhl. Kurt mu posloužil jako vrba a zdálo se mu nepříhodné kývnout na nabídku sexu. Na druhou stranu to pořád byl Kurt Hummel, o kterém snil v erotických fantaziích na střední škole; princezna Hummel, co voněl značkovými parfémy a nosil nos pěkně nahoru. Dave ho vždycky chtěl pořádně rozcuchat, zadýchat, vyválet v peřinách. Navíc, jak si po pár dalších vteřinách uvědomil, Kurt se neptal, Kurt konstatoval.

• • •

Cesta metrem proběhla v tichosti, Davidovi se hlavou honily desítky myšlenek, které musel vyřešit sám se sebou. Nebude mít výčitky svědomí? Chce se Kurt skutečně milovat? A co potom? Bude si chtít povídat nebo ho pošle pryč ještě té noci, aby se mohl nerušeně vyspat? Pořád tomu nemohl uvěřit – jel s exkluzivním Kurtem do jeho bytu.

Cesta k cihlovému domu v neznámé části města byla naštěstí krátká, strávit chůzí dalších pět minut, tak by Karofsky nervozitou nejspíš utekl. Než ze svých nejistot pronikl zpátky do reality, Kurt už odemykal vchodové dveře a rázně ho táhl po schodech nahoru do třetího patra. Drželi se za ruce už nějakou dobu, bylo to pošetilé milenecké gesto, ale oběma přinášelo potěšení.

Doma si Kurt dopřál horkou sprchu. David se usadil na okraji lenošky v ložnici a čekal na místě, připadalo mu nepříhodné šmejdit po bytě, který nepatřil jemu. Pohyboval jen hlavou a pečlivě mapoval území. Bylo znát, že apartmán dřív obývala dvojice, manželská postel nebyla jediným pozůstatkem soužití v páru. Po pokoji bylo rozmístěno několik Blaineových fotografií. Vstal a každou z nich položil tváří dolů. Pak si sundal sako a pověsil ho na němého sluhu v rohu pokoje. Zrovna, když se otočil a chystal se vrátit na své původní místo, vstoupil do ložnice Kurt – byl úplně nahý, vlasy měl zvlhlé párou a i na dálku voněl mýdlem. Neoblečený vypadal ještě drobněji než obvykle, ale měl krásně mužské tvary, které Daveovi u manželky tolik chyběly. Annie vypadala jako cello, Kurt jako střídmý, neopracovaný kus lipového dřeva. Davidovi jednou, dvakrát cuklo v klíně, tak byl ten pohled vzrušující.

Jen nevěděl, kde začít. Klidně by se mohl jen dívat. Pak, když Kurt přešlápl z jedné bosé nohy na druhou, mu došlo, že ho znervózňuje.

"Tak, Karofsky... co máš rád?"

David pokrčil rameny a v tom gestu bylo něco nevinně upřímného. "Nejsem zrovna vybíravý, kdykoliv jsem s klukem, je to pro mě sváteční okamžik."

Ještě chvíli mlčeli a Kurt by přísahal, že to byla ta nejpodivnější situace, kterou ve své ložnici zažil. Přejel Davida pohledem od hlavy k patě, zabrousil k jeho rozkroku – chtěl ho svlečeného, a to hned, chtěl si sáhnout, jak moc je tvrdý a ne jen čekat, až se konečně začne něco dít.

„Lehni si," pobídl ho David.

Kurt nechápavě zamrkal. Žádný polibek, dlaň popoháněná do kalhot nebo aspoň dotyk na holou kůži? Nezájem o jeho nahé tělo ho zneklidnil a také zostudil. Vůbec neměl po sprše zůstat odhalený, protože David tam teď stál pořád plně oblečený, dokonce si ani neuvolnil kožený opasek, Kurt se mu ukazoval jako kus masa a Karofsky... ten zatím reagoval jako vegetarián.

"No tak, lehni si. Tady. Pěkně na břicho," popoháněl ho a poklepal rukou na odestlanou postel. Nakonec uposlechl, ale radost z toho neměl. Že měl David ještě jedno překvapení v rukávu, o tom dosud nevěděl. Bleskově ze sebe strhal šaty a zůstal jen v trenýrkách, Kurt neodolal pohledu přes rameno – vypracované ruce, opálené chlupaté břicho a obrys údu pod tmavě červenou látkou prádla –, ale David byl v mžiku na něm, obkročmo se mu posadil přes zadek, který byl pod jeho snědými stehny úplně bílý, a zatlačil mu hlavu a ramena zpátky do polštáře. Odněkud vyčaroval záhadnou tubu, protože Kurta z lenošení pod těžkým tělem vyrušil zvuk odtáčení víčka – proboha, snad nechtěl tak rychle... A pak už mu záda skrápěl pravidelný proud něčeho vlažného a pronikavě vonícího.

"Přijel jsem do New Yorku," vysvětloval Karofsky tiše, aby nenarušil poklidnou atmosféru tlumeného osvětlení a měkkých peřin, "na poslední kurz, taky jsem dostal poslední certifikát a jakmile se vrátím domů, otevírám si vlastní masérskou živnost."

Kurt se tomu od plic zasmál. David Karofsky jako masér? Čekal skladníka ve Walmartu nebo přinejlepším úředníka za přepážkou na poště, ale tohle byla tedy senzace. Plný záhad a protikladů. Kurt se znovu zachechtal, ale David ho umlčel ve chvíli, kdy se jeho ruce rozběhly po mastné kůži. Skutečně měl grif a ráznost pravého maséra, protože když mu několikrát přejel dlaněmi podél páteře až k šíji, uniklo Kurtovi z úst požitkářské "_Ahh_... to tak příjemně bolí."

"Já vím. Jsi celý ztuhlý," odpověděl mu David, zatímco zkušeně zpracovával jeho záda neuvěřitelně silnými a zkušenými prsty. Dával si s masáží načas, citlivě mnul místo za místem, sval za svalem, pod oběma lopatkami našel tvrdé uzlíky ztuhlosti, přidal na síle a snažil se je rozehnat palci.

Kurt úpěl do polštáře, dokonce v posledním okamžiku zjistil, že mu z koutku rtů líně vytéká slina – než ukápla a vpila se do látky. Připadal si jako kus lehoučké vaty, kterou někdo modeluje do rozličných tvarů. Vyčerpaně se Davidovým rukám poddával. A byl i vzrušený. Hlavně ve chvílích, kdy David přitlačil, opřel se do jeho trupu plnou vahou a k zadku se mu přes bavlněnou bariéru trenýrek přitiskl jeho tvrdý penis.

Jako by mu David četl myšlenky, nenechal na další krok dlouho čekat – opustil záda, promnul Kurtovi hýždě a zcela mimoděk a bez zábran zajel dvěma mastnými prsty do prolákliny mezi nimi. Kurt, který byl z jeho předchozího počínání ukolébaný do polospánku, to nijak nekomentoval, nereagoval. Plně procitl až ve chvíli, kdy si uvědomil, že má Davida v sobě až nadoraz. Bylo to neuvěřitelně příjemné; jindy byla rozkoš vykoupena bolestí, ale ne dnes. David jako by byl nějaký zázračný mág, který dokázal odčarovat všechny nepříjemné pocity. Spokojeně se usmál do polštáře.

• • •

Vidět Kurta Hummela po ránu a rozcuchaného, jak se při vstávání pere se širokou peřinou, skutečně bylo k nezaplacení. Veškerá elegance dne a večera byla pryč, vypadal jako nějaké zpupné dítě, které nechce vylézt z postele.

"Je mi dobře!" protáhl se s hlučným výkřikem a pak se začal dožadovat „ranní pusy", ač si byl dobře vědom toho, že si ještě nevyčistil zuby a na bradě má ostré strniště. David, už zase plně oblečený jako před půlnocí, se k němu naklonil víc než ochotně. Dostal krátké líbnutí, potom se Kurt odtáhnul a zavrněl, že dnešní den může udělat večeři a oplatit masáž.

"To nepůjde," přešlápl David na místě a začal si žmoulat čerstvě oholenou bradu mezi palcem a ukazováčkem, „budu muset odletět ještě dnes. Nejbližším letadlem."

„Proč?" V noci, když mu Dave vyprávěl o svých vzácných výjezdech z limského domova do náhodných mužských náručí, zmiňoval ještě další dva dny v New Yorku. Celé dva dny, kdy Kurt mohl být šťastný a předstírat, že vede plnohodnotný život.

"Annie mi dnes ráno volala, že je v nemocnici. V noci prý začala trochu krvácet, a tak–" zadrhl se mu hlas, "jsem jí slíbil, že dorazím co nejdřív."

Pravdou bylo, že na ráno se těšil ještě víc než na noční sex. Chtěl otevřít okna a připravit snídani, prostě všechna romantická gesta, na která si Kurt tak potrpěl, a také udělat kávu, protože tu David uměl opravdu výbornou a Kurt by se po ní určitě olizoval až za ušima. Jenže Annie byla Annie a volala ho k sobě, pohled na Kurta skrývajícího pod pokrývkou nahoru byl sice svůdný, ale nepředčil jeho těhotnou manželku, k níž ho vázala určitá povinnost.

"Aha," udělal Kurt a poprvé si všiml, že Daveův prstýnek spočívá zpět na svém místě. Byl to jednoduchý a obyčejný zlatý kroužek, který se k němu... tak nějak hodil. "To mě mrzí. Doufám, že bude v pořádku."

Musel uznat, že bylo dost naivní přikládat jedné noci s Karofskym nějaký význam. Vstal, poplácal ho po zádech, jako by mu chtěl dodat odvahu, a zavřel se v koupelně. Věřil, že David se v kuchyni zvládne obsloužit sám.

Pod chladným přívalem vody ze sebe smyl ospalost, zbytky lepkavého oleje, semene, které mu uvázlo na břiše a lítosti. Mrzelo ho, že nebude žádná večeře, ani žádný další duet, napadlo ho, že možná přestane nadobro chodit do Suite. Jen tam se cítil nejvíc na dně a dělal nejpošetilejší kroky. Během rán ve svém bytě byl zase jako dřív, plný síly a odhodlání vykročit z postele a ze dveří pravou nohou. Ano, cítil se s Karofskym dobře a ano, klidně by s ním spal den co den, aby zjistil, jaké další talenty se v něm skrývají, ale to nejlepší, co teď mohl udělat? Pustit ho domů.

* * *

><p><strong>Poznámka:<strong> zpívající Max Adler mě dostal. Můžete si ho poslechnout tady: youtube (dot) com/watch?v=yHN_9Mfl4L8. A písničku, kterou si Dave zazpíval s Kurtem v téhle povídce, najdete zase tady: youtube (dot) com/watch?v=MTHmnBys_Pw


End file.
